1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall electrode type liquid crystal display device, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display device that optimizes a planar distribution of a wall structure and an electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device has characteristics such as high display quality, thin and lightweight, and low power consumption, and thus is widely used from a small portable terminal to a large screen television.
However, in the liquid crystal display device, a main problem is a viewing angle characteristic. Therefore, in order to achieve a wide viewing angle, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) liquid crystal display device is suggested. In the IPS mode, in a liquid crystal layer which is homogeneously aligned, an intensity of a backlight is controlled by applying an electric field which is parallel to a substrate to rotate a liquid crystal director in a plane of the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying an image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei6 (1994)-214244 discloses a liquid crystal display device that includes pixels formed in m×n matrix, active elements in the pixels, a driving unit that applies a predetermined voltage waveform, and a pair of electrodes that constantly maintains an interval between upper and lower electrodes in the pixel and has a predetermined structure in which an electric field which is parallel to a substrate plane is applied between the pair of electrodes to control the alignment state of the liquid crystal molecules and modulate the light (see Abstract).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. Hei9 (1997)-211477 discloses a traverse electric field driving liquid crystal electro-optical device that has a pair of substrates at least one of which is transparent and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pair of substrates, wherein a pixel electrode that may form an electric field having a main component in a direction parallel to the substrate plane and a common electrode are provided on any one of the pair of substrates, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are provided on a wall having a predetermined height, and the wall is formed of an auxiliary capacitive electrode and an insulator that covers the auxiliary capacitive electrode (see Abstract).